Gutter systems for residential as well as industrial and commercial buildings are mandated in many districts by local and state ordinances. Generally, these are installed by professionals for a plethora of reasons, such as the heights involved, the necessity for specialized equipment and tools, and the repercussions that accompany improper installation.
The components such as the gutter, the downspouts, the gutter traps, outlets and elbows have traditionally been bulky and require copious amounts of space to transport. Many of the modern installers have gone to roll to size gutter forming machines that make the gutters and downspouts themselves from spools of flat aluminum that sit on the back of a service vehicle. These offer a dramatic reduction in the space occupied by these components. In this way the installers can minimize their trips to the shop for gutter parts as their vehicles empty. While this saves time for the installer and money to the consumer, it does not alleviate the problem of unnecessary spatial consumption by the remaining components.
Traditionally, the remaining components are bought assembled from a manufacturer or if the installer is large enough and can afford the space and equipment, are cut, bent into shape on a machine brake and assembled back at the shop. Thus, they are transported at full volume in a ready to install format.
Henceforth, improved gutter system components that occupy a minimal of space would fulfill a long felt need in the industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.